6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameatorium
Gameatorium is a game store in the mall. It was first seen in "Blast From The Past," and was run by an elderly man who refused to stock any games made after 1977. After the owner suffered a heart attack, he put in charge of the store. Since Jude has taken over management of the store, he has added some newer games, specifically video games and in particular the popular game Rock Maniac. In its first appearance, Gameatorium was portrayed as an old-style game store, replete with tabletop games such as chess, Monopoly, and role-playing games. Business was slow, but the owner didn't seem to mind, as it let him play games with his patrons. When Jude and Jonesy walked in, in fact, he was busily engaged in a game of chess with another elderly patron. Of course, Jude wasn't happy that there weren't any video games in stock, so the owner made him a deal: if Jude could beat him at any game in the store, video games would be added to the selection. The owner beat him at all fifteen games in the store, from a Monopoly-style game to a parody of Twister. Victorious, the owner started to gloat, but Jude realized that since technically he, and therefore his handheld game console, was in the store, there was still one last game left. Annoyed, the owner grudgingly agreed to play and suffered a heart attack from the display of lights and sound. As he was wheeled towards the hospital by paramedics, the owner put Jude in charge of the store until he got back. The next episode in which it appeared was "Quit It." There, Jude bought a copy of the hot rhythm video game Rock Maniac so he and his friends could play. Unfortunately, everyone else in the mall heard about it and flocked to the store to play as well, eventually getting angry at him because he had only ordered one copy to play and none to sell. Jude was also unhappy because he had envisioned a job like the one he had at Stick It where he wouldn't have to do any work. Jonesy soon capitalized on the opportunity to set up a gaming tournament, but this ended in failure when Nikki accidentally fed all the patrons laxative-laced muffins. Jude wasn't too unhappy with the results, however, as it meant that nobody was coming to his store anymore. The game store next appeared in "Great Expectations," where Wyatt revealed he kissed Caitlin to his male friends. After that, its final appearance was in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 1." There, Jonesy was playing Rock Maniac when he suddenly started feeling sad about Nikki's leaving. A few seconds later, this sadness transformed into anger, and after letting it out some, he left the store so he could go see a movie at the Gigantoplex. He later planned out a way to stop Nikki from moving at the store. After this, Gameatorium was never seen again, although Jude mentioned that the store had been temporarily shut down in order to be sprayed for roaches. Gallery Game Store Crowd.png|A crowd forms inside the store. Category:Stores